This invention relates generally to trailers to be towed by a towing vehicle, and more particularly to a trailer structure for lowering the c.g. of tall, heavy loads carried by the trailer.
Trailers are often designed to transport heavy equipment. Such trailers commonly include either a flatbed or spaced apart, parallel runners designed especially to carry specific types of heavy equipment. The present invention is based on the recognition that trailers designed to carry such heavy loads often are not suitable for transporting relatively tall pieces of heavy equipment. Examples of such heavy equipment are steam cleaners, compressors, etc. The flatbed or runners of prior art trailers often are incorporated into the trailer frame in such a manner that a relatively tall piece of heavy equipment is either too top-heavy to be safely towed, or extends too high to allow transporting on the highway, or both.
This invention provides a trailer frame structure which lowers the c.g. of a load carried by the trailer. This trailer structure is especially useful in carrying relatively tall pieces of heavy equipment because it produces greater stability as well as lowering the vertical height of the load. In addition, the structure for lowering the c.g. also improves the structural integrity of the trailer.